Temporal Incursion 1918 (TI18)
Herein lies a joint co-operative of timelines from the works of Psyfyman81. New (revised) timeline (to be completed) *2000s: (Sept. 2001)- 9/11 Terrorist Attacks. ''(Dec. 2007/08)- ''Great Recession ''began. *2010s: The city of Chicago, Illinois is destroyed after a freak earthquake strikes. Anti-technological sentiment grows as a Seattle-based scientist develops the world's first A.I. living inside a virtual world. (July 2017)-Nuclear destruction of Jubail, Saudi Arabia resulting in the deaths of 2,000 people. (Jan. 2018)-The assassination of Chinese President Chien. (Feb. 2018)- ''Sea of Okhotsk Incident. *2020s: Over the course of the next two decades, rapid development of outer space was undertaken; several national space agencies and civilian private corporations participating. (~2020-2024)- Neil A. Armstrong Lunar Outpost is constructed. (~2020-2035)- World Energy Crisis. (Aug. 2021)-'' 8/12 Chemical Attacks. (Sept. 2023)- ''Venezuelan-American War. ''(Jan. 2025)- ''2025 American Coup d'etat Attempt. (~2025-2030)- Five-year mission of the Odyssey, visiting the planets Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. (~2028)- I.S.S. is deorbited. *2030s: Over the coming decades, the Gulf Coast region is largely abandoned due to several negating factors including but not limited to: increased violent storm activity, petroleum contamination and the global rise in sea level. (2030s/2040s)- The Polar ''War is fought between the NATO nations including Russia and China against nations of the Southern Hemisphere for control of world's remaining petroleum reserves, this event instead leads to major positive outcomes for all nations involved, as well as, hastening the end of petroleum use. *2040s: (2049)-Fall of Communism in China; ''Blue China. '' *2050s: India dominates world affairs becoming the #1 superpower, the U.S. ranks #3 slightly behind China. Several CEOs of multi-national corporations are charged with crimes-against-nature known as the ''Brussels Trial. ''The world faces a cross-roads between traditonal lifestyles and those lifestyles that future demands. Several artificial ocean-faring cities vie for recognization as nation-states. Events of ''Yolanda St. Clair. ''(2055)- ''Konstantin Tsiolkovskii ''is launched from Earth for a 40-year journey to the star system 4574 Jordani. *2060s: (2060)-'' End of the Oil Age. ''(2061)- Halley's Comet mission. (2068)- ''Alnair 8 Sub-Orbital Passenger Liner Incident, turns global attention toward the problem of space debris. (2069)- Lunarian Rebellion. *2070s: (2070)- Sergei Korolev ''is launched from Earth for Jordani system at 75% of light-speed. (2076)- ''Lunar Tandem Mirror Accident. (July 4, 2076) U.S. Tricentennial. (2077-2080)- 3-year Von Braun ''mission to the planet Jupiter. *2080s: (2082)- U.S. cedes the states of California, Arizona, New Mexico and Texas to Mexico; flying the first 46-star flag in over 200 years. *2090s: NYC and London's Flood Barrier's finally give way to the rising sea levels, the aforementioned cities falling to the same fate as New Orleans and Amsterdam decades prior. (2097)- Tsiolkovskii arrives in the Jordani star system. *2100-2150: Canada, United States and Mexico fuse to create ''United North America. As Mexico suffers extremes droughts and the U.S. suffering immense economic and demographic declines, Canada seems to be benefitting from the climate change the most as a more tropical climate is beginning to take shape. (Prior to Crose)- The Belt Wars is fought between the Belters of the asteroid belt and the GOC. The seven-year-long war is fought on Mars, the Belt itself and a campaign in Jupiter space. (~2126-2136)- Events of Crose. (2140)- Legendary Bree Crose disappears. *2150-2200: *2200-2250: *2250-2300: *2300-2350: *2350-2400: (2392-93)- Alien spacecraft arrives in the Solar System. *2400-2450: (2410)- Human scientists derives its own tech from alien spacecraft. (2410s-2430s)- Rapid colonization of extrasolar systems. (2431)- First contact with aliens. (2432-2433)-Doomsday War between the Ghet, Draslaydians and Humans. *2450-2500: (2453-2468)-Long War between T'Klax'Sa and Humans. (2470)- Redshift ''takes place. *2500-3000: *3000-3500: *3500-4000: *4000-5000: : [http://creativesci-fi.wikia.com/wiki/Timelines_(Year_Zero) (See also, detailed list of timelines featured in the ''Timeframe TV series]) : (See also, Attrition for the film timeline) EXTRA INFO: (TO BE ADDED) 2010s SLS flights after 2018 Polish def. sys. in '17, OP. IN '18 ISRO missions '16/'17, '20 -lunar mission Rio '16 (summer) Korea '18 (winter) Russia FIFA '18 James Webb Space Telescope, replaces Hubble '18 Space elevator funding the const. begins '18 ESA lander on Mars '18 Thirty Meter Telescope in Hawaii '18 Kingdom Tower completed in '19 at Saudi Arabia 1km Romania joins EU in '19 ITER begins first plasma experiments in '19 at France Bangladesh Navy commissions submarines in '19 Square Kilometre Array radio telescope '19, Australia - phase 1, completed '24 British troops leave Germany '19 Lead ammunition banned in Cali '19 2020s Tokyo '20 (summer) Giant Magellan Telescope completed in Chile '20 High speed internet free to residents of 39 states '20 Yucca Mtn nuclear waste repository accepts waste '20 in NV Main seg. extend from SF to Anaheim of CA HS rail completed in '20 Russian He-3 mining on the Moon '20 Lost contact with Voyagers '20 Developed countries: Vietnam, Philippines, Malaysia, India by 20 Chinese Yuan becomes one of 3 currencies, $ and euro in '20 Volvo releases a car with radar, sonar and other tech for crash-proof car in '20 All Toyota cars will be hybrids in '20 Driverless cars, 3D video conf, artificial brain cells, lungs, kidneys and ID genetic causes of all diseases LHC upgrade Chinese complete Compass Navi Sys '20- Chinese space station, complete in '22 2020 World Expo Dubai CVN-80 USS ENT commissioned '21 Costa Rica becomes carbon-neutral '21- Orion missions Extremely large telescope completed in Chile '22 FIFA '21 hosted in Qatar in '22 Germany becomes non-nuclear nation in '22 ESA Jupiter Icy Moon Explorer launched '22 London Sewer Upgrade '23 PRC longest-lasting communist state '23 Turkey joins EU '23 Mars settlement '24 ST: Reunification of Ireland '24 FAA implented new GPS called NextGen '24 Dubai City Tower tallest building in world '25 Chinese lunar mission '25 Masdar City completed '25 Mars mission by someone '25 Custom-made 3D printed organs '25 95% of New Zealand is smoke-free '25 Tech/demo sing. occurs '26 Mars unmanned probe '26 100 colonists on Mars '27 Replace A-10/F-16 with F-35 '28 African Union, Afro currency '28 UK surpasses Germany as largest econ in EU '28 Machine intelligence capable of passing Turing Test '29 New Horizons departs Sol Sys '29 2030s World needs 50% more food, 45% more energy, 30% more water than it needed in '12 by '30 Saudi Arabia will no longer have oil to export '30 JAXA lunar base construction '30 New Zealand cars are hybrid, biofuel, electric '30 Saudi Arabia will have constructed 16 nuke rctr India surpasses China as most pop. by 2030 First space elevator project comp. by 2031 ST: Ares IV Mars in 2032 Under-sea ocean colonies begin 2032 L.A. major earthquake by 2037, parts sink Pacific Northwest major earthquake by 2060 Commercial mining on Mars by 2032 NASA Mars landings 2033 ESA Mars landings 2033 Laser Interferometer Space Antenna launched by ESA in 2034 Swiss non-nuclear by 2034 Brazil becomes a dev. country 2035 Artificial eyes available 2035 Mars landing by NASA 2035 A.I. rebellion by 2035 in Chicago (I, Robot) Cure for aging by 2036 ST: UN passes "sins of father" law 2036 2037 bomber available, manned, stealthy, heavy-bomber, 170 total Fossil fuels is infrequent in dev. countries in '37, relegate use of fossil fuels to mideast Lunar colony const by 2037 US pop is 400 million 2039 2040s Japan is non-nuke rctr 2040 USAF phases out B-52s 2040 Cost to space, NASA is tens of thousands. 2040 Rail from Germany-Italy 2040 Space-based solar power 2040 Great Red Spot, reducing to a circle 2040 Amsterdam is fossil fuel free 2040 Northeast Corridor high-speed rail from BOS to DC 2040 Pollen is more than double 2010s levels, due to climate change in '40 NY-Moscow rail completed '41 Majority-minority-Hispanic '42 Mars mission (last?) '42 Slovenia non-nuke '43 Indian economy surpasses US econ '43 2044-economically depresses USA Tech sing. 2045 Humans immortal 2045 Egypt pop. overtakes Russia by 2045 Tokyo-Osaka-Nygoya connected by maglev '45 UK remains dominating EU econ '45 NASA Callisto manned-mission '45 OTHER: Corporate Wars '45 OTHER: Failed FTL experiment at Nep. '47 OTHER: Rio sinks due to climate change '47 fic: Android partners in law enforcement '48 2050s G8 halve greenhouse emissions by 2050 All species being fished could go extinct 2050 Human-robot marriage 2050 Ground-based astronomy is difficult due to pollution 2050 European solar power in North Africa 2050 2 in 9 ppl are over 60 years old 2050, 76 years old life expectancy Highest pop in poorer nations 600,000 are over 100, born before 1950 in USA In rich industralized nations, except US because of immigrants, gen replacement isnt assured 9 billion humans, pop. stabilizes. between '50-'54 Sol Sys explored by manned missions by 2052 M1 Abrams tank retired 2053, us army/usmc fic: Tech resembles Minority Report 2054 fic: growing ancestral hatred for climate change, A Sound of Thunder tech 2055 fic: Mercury mission 2057 fic: 2057 tv series tech, cold war with US/CH World's oil supply depleted '57/'59/'61 (2060) fic: failed/missing Interstellar mission '58 2059-collapse of modern economic systems 2060-1/3 of the world's energy is solar 2061-commercial mining of Moon is feasible July 28, 2061- Halley's Comet mission 2068-undersea city (predicted) 2069- Luna colony est. 2060s-successful interstellar mission, interstellar probes launched, directed imaged extrasolar planets, 2075-Ozone layer recovered 2080-China is most dev. country comparable to US in early 21st century (subst. India) 2082-Average person could afford to live on the Moon. 2090-fict. Mining colony est. 2099-83% of the Amazon rainforest is destroyed. Category:Crose (1981 TV Series) Category:Sightings Category:Attrition Category:Redshift Category:Year Zero Category:Colonel Orbit